The present invention relates to power control systems for electrical apparatuses and, more particularly, to a power control system having a simple control circuit and effectively applicable to an electrical apparatus having two or more loads.
The power control system of the kind referred to is useful as being utilizable in such electrical apparatuses and the like having two or more loads as hair dryers, constant-temperature and constant-humidity storages, illuminations and so on, with component parts of the system commonly used for the respective loads.